Evil In It's Truest Form
by Thunderstorm2
Summary: Ash has an evil side that has finally been released. Read how he takes control of this new evil and starts all kind of hell!
1. Evil Has Arrived

I own jack so dont get a lawsuit against me.  
  
Evil In It's Truest Form...  
  
It was a bright and early morning, Ash Ketchum set with his friend on their trip to the Indigo Plateu. This would be Ash's second time to enter the tournament. After, defeating the Orange and Johto leagues he was coming home to Kanto to rain supreme. He had finished 16th the last tournament and now the beginning of the end of the Pokemon Leauge.  
  
Misty had been noticing Ash's strange behavior lately and personally it bugged her. His eyes were losing emotion and his cheerfulness was depleteing into nothing. He began becoming rutheless in battle and finished the opponent either quickly with high power attacks leaving them in pain or slowly having his pokemon use the most tortureing attacks his pokemon knew. Ash forced his pokemon to evolve and created a completely knew team that would demolish Drake, Gary, and other powerful trainers. With this new Ash Misty was scared beyond belief. Brock had decided to go back to Pewter leaving her with Ash.  
  
She was the first one to break the silence. Ash do you mind traveling alone? No, why do you ask. Well my sisters wanted me to go back to Cerulean City too take over the gym again. It's fine by me I guess we will go our ways now. Oh heres your bike money. Thank you Ash I won't forget you. Likewise. As he walked the road to Indigo Plateu he thought his pokemon needed a workout so he challenged the trainer that he had grown to hate after defeating him in his first year of competeing. Hey Richie I challenge you to a 6 on 6 battle no time limit. Ok Ash i accept and afterwards maybe we can catch up with whats been going on. Alright fine by. Go Happy declaired Richie as his Butterfree landed on the field. Go Typhlosian yelled Ash.  
  
Happy flew around carefully eyeing its opponent then on command he released his Psybeam attack which flew towards his opponent with great power. Typhlosian used the combo double team agility to dodge the attack and confuse its opponet so the beam hit 1 of the 2 fakes. Moving in close Typhlosian heard his orders and released a Flame Thrower which hit its mark nearlly fainting Happy but then released his second attack Fire Blast while his opponent was off guard it hit the mark taking it out.  
  
Go Sparky announced Richie in a more vicious tone. Typhlosian lets do this Earthquake and follow with dynamic punch when he is off guard. Sparky had his orders and jumped high into the air dodging the Earthquake and releasing his Thunder attack which Typhlosian took head on bringing his hitpoints to near none but what goes up has to come down and as Sparky caim flying down and was met with a Dynamic Punch to the gut and you could here a crack in its ribs as it went back up into the air and was coming down again but this time was met with a Mega Punch finishing off Sparky. Recalling Sparky Richie released his Steelix and before he could order it too attack it was nailed with a Fire Blast and Flamethrower after Flamethrower till it was down and out.  
  
Recalling Typhlosian Ash waited for Richie too release his fourth pokemon which when it came gave Ash a thrill it was a Tyranitar. Ash grinned ear too ear he had a knew pokemon that he wanted to test out and this would be the perfect test for it. Ash through a pokeball high into the air and it released a Dragonite. Landing infront of Tyranitar they eyed off and then lunged and locked hands. Tyranitar had an upper hand in power but, Dragonite used his ability too fly and took to the air and threw Tyranitar. After landing it took too its feet. Both pokemon equalled out in stats pretty much. Dragonite began his power charge for Hyper Beam while the Tyranitar cleared his head and began throwing rocks left and right for a Rock Slide. Dodging left and right getting hit sometimes. He released the attack and was quick to follow up with a Twister to defeat his opponent. Strangley enough the Tyranitar took to its feet. The Dragonite attacked again with a Blizzard before Tyranitar could act. Richie recalled his battered pokemon with a sigh.  
  
Go Sunny announced Richie as his Espeon hit the field. Ash recalled his Dragonite and released his Houndoom into the battle. It gave a battle cry as Ash's favorite type of pokemon landed onto the field well his 2 favorite types Fire and Dark. It eyed its opponent and waited for orders which were move in close and launch Flamethrowers too keep it off guard then find a raw flamed spot and Crunch attack. The Espion used its Barrier to block attacks till it gave way and was flamed and bitten knocking it out. Richie recalled Sunny and released his final pokemon.  
  
Go Zippo yelled Richie and commanded it too Dynamic punch which K.O.ed his Houndoom pissing him off. Recalling his pokemon Ash released Raichu which got ready for anything. The Charizard flew in and combined his Dynamic Punch with Earthquake as he soared in his right fist outstretched powered up shreading the ground and knocking out Raichu. Releasing his second strongest pokemon Arcanine. The two creatures held their ground and launched Flamethrower after Flamethrower till they came down to Physical attacks. Arcanine had a weight advantage. But, Charizard used Take Down knocking out Ash's second best. Ash threw his final pokeball which contained his Charizard which returned to him as cold as Ash was now. His Charizard was now Blood red with an orange stomach and Colbat Blue eyes and wing webbing. It Punch Richies Charizard in the stomach lifting it off the ground then a Mega Kick to the gut as it came down and another Mega Punch to force it back up then finished with a Swords Dance/Slash finish before its prey hit the ground.  
  
The battle was over and so was Ash and Richies friendship. Richie was quiet and was crying he couldnt believe how Ash battled. Ash I never want to speek to you again with that he walked off. 


	2. Pokemon Leauge

It's my first story whoo hoo and i own pokemon well in my world i do but oh well.  
  
Ash: he owns nothing haha  
  
Thunderstorm:*glares* He is right i dont own pokemon.  
  
" " talking  
Pokemon League  
Begin.....  
  
Ash walked towards the booth to register. "Hello sir how may I help announced the worker". "I would like to register for this year's tournament." "Yes just hand me your pokedex and your name is Ash Ketchum winner of Orange and Johto Leagues am i correct?" "Yes that is right well considering your winnings in your other two tournaments you will have a higher rank to start with and you may choose which field you would like to start with this year out of the Fire, Beach, Grass, and Moutain field." Ash pressed the small button watching as it chose the Grass Field. "Your match is tomorrow at 12:00p.m. Walking away with a smirk on his face Ash went for a new clothing style." As he walked into the Barber Shop he through his hat in the trash and sat down for a hair cut. "Hello sir how would you like your new hair to look. "Well i want it to be push backwards in spikes that are in know order and cut short about 2 inches long each with it cut short on the sides." "Yes sir as you wish it will be 10$. Okay said Ash handing over the money."  
  
After getting his hair cut he went to the clothing store and bought some black baggy jeans which sagged showing his half white half black boxers and a half black half white baseball jersey that went over his white shirt that went over it. he bought some white shoes with a black bandanna tied around his forhead. Walking towards his hotel he ditched his backpack and went inside and found out there was no rooms available so he left for the Pokemon Center. After eating dinner he went to bed to find a girl in his room. "What are you doing here?" "Nurse Joy said I should ask you if I could stay here with you considering this is the only open room." "Sure you can stay but, I get the top bunk." "Ok fine by me and my name is Krystal." Looking her over Ash thought to himself"she is cute". This was no lie she was 5'2 100lbs. and had blond hair and grey eyes with coke bottle curves. Ash climbed onto his bunk and put in an Insane Clown Posse cd The Great Milenko track 4 and went to sleep after saying goodnight.  
  
Waking up the next day Ash got ready and went to his match to find his oponent was his roomate. Facing Krystal Ash took his Arcanine from his belt he wanted to show off with his second most powerful pokemon. After Krystal released her Wartortle Ash smirked. "Let's go Krystal I won't go easy on you and as you know you need two losses to be booted out this year so let's go." Wartortle charged in using take down to get an early hit point lead. Arcanine charged with a Skull Bash forcing Wartortle back and into grass to dirt to a dead halt almost knocked out. Standing up it released a Hydro Pump toward Arcanine who dodged and launched a massive Flamethrower defeating the turtle pokemon. Throwing out her next pokemon which was a Sandslash. Sandslash charged in rolling into a Rollout attack with its spines out it tryed to hit Arcanine who dodged and launched Fire Blast sending the Sandslash in a burning ball of flames through grass dirt and into the stadium wall. Krystal recalled her pokemon and summoned her best fighter a Hitmonchan. Ash recalled his Arcanine and summoned his Typhlosian. They stared each other down and charged with Hitmonchan releasing Thunder Punch Typhlosian countered with a Mega Kick to its gut then a Dynamic Punch to its face even though it took the Thunder Punch Typhlosian was fine. Hitmonchan backed up and charged with a Mega Punch and was met with a Mega Punch both pokemon were K.O.ed making Ash the winner.  
  
Meeting after the fight Krystal congradulated Ash. "Great match Ash I would like to face you again." "I wouldn't mind battling with you." "Maybe we could train but for now lets eat my treat said Ash." "Ok lets go eat." Wrapping an arm around Krystal's waist they left for dinner. 


	3. Round 2 and Krystal Tears

I own nothing dont sue me for a petty 25cents.  
  
Round Two  
Begin!  
  
Ash was on the Mountain Field next which was not his preferred field but it would be okay. He and Krystal were getting along each were similar but, yet different in battle. Ash a cold hearted powerhouse, Krystal a kind strategy type of person. They each had a good chance at winning the competition unless she faced Ash a second time then she was doomed. Ash was at his field which was like a mountain with pillars perfect for flying pokemon. Ash took to his trainer box and waited for his opponent to arrive. When Mandy walked out he looked at Ash wide eyed and was scared and didn't want to battle remembering what happened last time.  
  
Refferee:"Trainers ready begin." Ash sent out his Raichu just to make things interesting. Mandy chose a Hitmonlee which attacked with barages of kicks none of them met Raichu. Raichu then launched his Thunderbolt in a whiplike style slashing at his opponent. Hitmonlee backed up and jumped high in the air and gave a battle cry then launched a High Jump Kick towards Raichu which used the technique Barrier which forced Hitmonlee back into the air and into the ground. Raichu dropped his shield and launched its ultimate attack Thunder into Hitmonlee for a knock out.  
  
Recalling Hitmonlee Mandy used a Rhydon. Ash just laughed and said "Ready." The Rydon charged in for the kill but was confused to find 3 Raichus all moving in incrdible speeds around the base of the mountain. Rhydon used his Rockslide to find the real opponent the was met with a Dynamic Punch followed by and Zap Cannon to its horn. The immobolized pokemon attack with a Hyper beam but was countered by another Hyper beam which rocked the Rhydon out.  
  
Mandy chose his final pokemon a Crobat to face Ash's Raichu which had alot of trouble against the pokemon and was knocked out with a Razor Wind. Ash recalled Raichu and chose his Charizard. The Crobat took off zipping through crevices and other formations on the mountain side followed by the Fire Dragon which melted boulders and stones beside and under the pokemon till it grown bored with cat and mouse and took to full speed. The Crobat would dip so would the dragon it would swerve so would its chaser. It scouted the terain and dipped under rocks which the Charizard plowed through the Crobat spun and dove downwards closer to the ground and so did the Charizard which launched a full power Fire Blast finishing off the Crobat and winning the match.  
  
Ash went back to his room after getting his pokemon healed to find Krystal there setting on her bed waiting for him. Ash went and set next to her sencing something wrong. Ash wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into to him and started crying. Ash stroked her hair and asked "what was wrong." "My dad died on this day last year it was his hope that I could become a stronge trainer like him." "You are a great trainer don't doubt yourself your dad is proud and watches over you day and night" and with that Ash gave her a kiss then they layed on the bed and went to sleep. 


	4. Inferno

I own Nuttin except a dollar i got 75 more cents *does a dance* i got money money yay!  
  
Grass Field or Inferno????????????  
  
Ash woke the next morning with Krystal in his arms. He gazed down on her. Getting up and covering Krystal with a blanket he went and took a shower then got dressed and left a hundred dollar bill for Krystal to get breakfast. Today he was in a bad mood. He just wanted to compete and go back to sleep. He had his pokemon healed and headed for his 10:00a.m. match.  
  
Walking onto the Grass Field Ash saw his opponent Nick. "Ash has won his past matches rather easily and has seemed bored with the matches." "Will his opponent Nick cause a little trouble or just be blown away like the others?" "Trainers ready asked the refferee?" Nodding Ash threw out his Typhlosian just to see what Nick counters with. "Go Nidoking said Nick." Ash yawned and waved his hand to the side signalling for Typhlosain to do what he wants. "Nidoking Horn Drill NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Typhlosian side stepped the slow bulky pokemon and Mega Kicked it in the stomach before launching a bone crunching Hyper Beam to its rib cage then a slash to the weakened armor spilling blood on the ground. The Nidoking fell to the ground and a blood pool formed on the grass. The pokemon peramedics took the pokemon away and the trainer sent out another thick armored pokemon a Cloyster.  
  
Ash was leaning on the rale half asleep. He didn't care Typhlosian was a big boy and could take care of his opponents. Typhlosian was Mega Punching a single spot again and again until it busted through causing blood to fly out knowing it was out Nick watched it be carried out on a stretcher.  
  
Nick chose a Scizor for the next round and it was ready. Typhlosian saw the challenge and let out a low growl catching Ash's attention. "Typhlosian lets go." Nodding Typhlosian was gonna let Ash know why it was such a powerful pokemon and that it rivaled his Arcanine." Typhlosain got low and took off the Scizor charged while Typhlosian ducked and slid down on it's fours then launched a Fire Blast into it's back. The Scizor was ready and countered with a Barrier at the last second blowing the fire attack to bits but igniting a fire catching the field on fire. Typhlosian's eyes burned red as it's flames on it's back turned up and surounded it and it used a flaming Take Down and knocked it out burning the pokemon black. The Scizor slowlly stood up and staggered but launched a Hyper Beam which it had trouble controlling and was staggering. Typhlosian stood there and gathered the energy for it's own Hyper Beam but flames where swurling in with the technique and Ash named it Flare Beam which blasted through the hyper beam and crushed into the Scizor forcing it into the wall where it was indented in and blood was running down the concrete and it was sizzling.  
  
After, winning Ash hung out all day then went to a dance club and danced all night and went back to the center for rest. Ash had dreams of reigning the leauge and he new that tomorrow where his opponent had forfeited Ash had a long trip tommorrow to add one more pokemon from Hoenn known as Groudon a Legendary then going to the Orange Islands and capture Lugia. 


	5. Lengends

I own zero notta nuttin sue me and get nothing so there is no point in it.  
  
Legendaries Captured?????  
  
Ash awoke and left the room and got his pokemon he had to descide what pokemon to take with him and which to leave in his collection. He was going to keep his Houndoom, Arcanine, Typhlosian, and Charizard. After, depositing the other pokemon he left on his Arcanine running towards the Northern Border of Kanto.  
  
Arcanine ran and ran while Ash watched all the scenery flash by in a blurr. He smiled as the wind blew through his hair and his baseball jersey blew behind him in the wind. He felt free for one of the times in his life but he knew it would end shortly in a few minutes bacause he was nearing the border. As Arcanine stopped Ash petted it and ran his hand through it's beautiful red, black, and white fur. He recalled Arcanine and chose his crimson colored Charizard. Ash mounted Charizard and they were off at high speed flying low to the water as the water spreaded from the speed of Charizard's movements Ash laughed as water flew on him and Charizard.  
  
After the flight Ash stopped in Sootopolis City and entered the Cave of Origins. The walk down was short but when he reached the creature he instantly released all of his pokemon for battle Houndoom, Typhlosian, Arcanine, and Charizard took positions and launched their attacks all using massive flame attacks to subdue the giant pokemon. Ash took out his Ultra Ball and through it and captured the Groudon.  
  
Ash remounted Charizard and flew off towards Shamouti Island and found his prey waiting. "Chosen One you have become corrupt I must destroy you now and clense your pokemon's souls." "Laughing Ash threw out his 5 pokemon with Arcanine, Houndoom, Typhlosian, and Charizard standing in a row Groudon stood behind them and Ash said be captured now." All the pokemon released their most powerful attacks. Houndoom using Dark Flame combining his dark and fire type attacks. Arcanine used Fire Flash Strike where he ignited his body on fire he charged, jumped, and rammed his opponent. Typhlosian used Flare Beam using Flame Thrower and Hyper Beam at the same time. Charizard used Meteor Flame where he created a small sphere in his mouth then increased its size to wear it was 3 times it's own size and launched it. While Groudon used his Fire Tail Whip where his tail caught on fire and he whipped his opponent.  
  
Lugia fell and was captured. Ash now was going to win with no problems at all. He returned to the leauge and found his opponent was Gary. Smiling Ash knew it was time for revenge. 


	6. Gary and Girls

I own NUTTIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gary V.S. Ash  
  
Ash stood at his place waiting for Gary it was going to be a 3 on 3 no time limit switching allowed match. Gary strolled in. "Ash I am here to claim victory you LOSER." "What ever idiot let's go now."  
  
Gary smiled and threw out his first pokemon an Arcanine. Ash threw out his own Arcanine. "Arcanine Flamethrower said Gary." "FLASH FLARE STRIKE NOW!!!!!!!!!!! yelled Ash." Ash's Arcanine letting the Flamethrower hit igniting its body so he would have no trouble charged, jumped, and came down paws first claws out into the opposing Arcanine's shoulder blades sending it muzzle first into the ground. Ash's Arcanine walked back smiling after the flames left its body. Gary sent out a Gyarados which didn't bother Ash mutch he just recalled his Arcanine and sent out his Lugia. The crowd went quiet and Gary went wide eyed. Lugia used his Hyper Blast combo combining Hyper Beam and Aero Blast to crush the Gyarados. Gary threw out Umbreon with little hope of winning. Ash recalled his beast and sent out Groudon surprising everyone again. It just used Stomp and defeated his opponent with ease.  
  
Ash went out that night Krystal had already been eliminated unbelievably and left. Ash was going to avenge her but that would be later he heard that one of her pokemon had been severly hurt so he would make Damien the one that beat her pay.  
  
Ash walked into a club. Mandy saw Ash and waved to him. Ash walked over and saw he was with Duplica who was dressed in a pair of l.e.i. jeans and red MUDD shirt with addidas shoes, Erika had on a emerald green skirt that was rather tight and skimpy and a black top that showed off her belly button and a pair of high heels, and Casy who whore sum tight yellow shorts with her addidas shoes and a black belly shirt. Ash looked at the three who left Mandy and went straight to Ash and they all danced till bout 1 a.m.  
  
The girls went back to Ash's and stayed the night cause they were dead tired. Ash woke up the next morning with the girls laying on him. Erika to his right, Duplica to the left, and Casy laying on him. Ash smiled and waited for them to wake up. They all woke up around the same time and got a good hold on Ash and smiled today was gonna be a good day. 


	7. Evil's Birth and Rise To Power

Evil Rising  
  
Ash stood facing Ash it was going to be a battle for the championship. This was the final battle of the Silver Conference.  
  
It was a 6 vs. 6 match all out battle with interchanging fields every time three pokemon are knocked out. "Trainers please choose  
  
your first pokemon." "Go Dragonair announced Lance." "Typhlosian I choose you yelled Ash."   
  
"Battle begin." "Dragonair Focus Energy then use ThunderBolt." "Typhlosian use your Dynamic Punch to confuse it then  
  
Flamethrower at point blank range." Dragonairs eyes flashed as its power went up then it was hammered in its face by a Punch that   
  
generated power and became confused. Typhlosian appeared and launched a massive blast of fire that sent the Dragonair into   
  
unciousness. Lance mumbled and recalled his pokemon and sent out Gyarados. "Gyarados use Hyper Beam maximum power."  
  
"Typhlosian use Protect Counter combo." The beam of energy hit Typhlosion which stopped the damage and the beam was repelled   
  
back two times as powerful which K.O.ed the water dragon. Lance recalled and threw out another pokeball. Aerodactyl stood then   
  
roared and flew off into the sky. "Aerodactyl use Dragon Rage then Hyper Beam." "Typhlosian Double Team then Agility." Five   
  
Typhlosians stood on the field as Aerodactyl took out one of them the four others took off at speeds that were unusual. Aerodactyl   
  
took out another with hyper beam then all of a sudden Aerodactyl landed tired out from launching the two attacks it need to rest.   
  
"Typhlosian all three of you get on all sides and charge HyperBeam then combine into one again then launch the beam. The   
  
Typhlosians all three had huge balls of destructive energy in their mouths then they fused into one and the ball tripled its size and   
  
was launched K.O.ing the Dragon and itself in the process.  
  
"Trainers recall your pokemon for a field change." Then it came up it was a water rock magma combo with 3 pools of each   
  
positioned on the field. Trainers choose your pokemon. " Ash chose Pikachu while Lance sent out a Kingdra. The two pokemon   
  
began battleing without orders and ended up knocking eachother out with Pikachu using Thunder and Kingdra using Hyper beam.  
  
The trainers recalled their pokemon then both chose a Charizard. "Charizard use Flamethrower yelled Ash." "Charizard counter  
  
with Fire Blast said Lance smoothly. After the attacks colided Ash's Charizard was down and   
  
when the ref was counting it out it rose onto its feet and turned blood red its claws extended  
  
farther and its eyes turned midnight blue along with its wing netting. Ash's eyes narrowed and  
  
his hair raised a little he looked evil sort of. Ash commanded for his Charizard to use Slash.  
  
Ash's red dragon shot off before the other could move and had claws embedded in its stomach that  
  
were brought up tearing through skin and meat leaving a bleeding dragon on the ground that was  
  
takin out by pokemon paramedics. Lance threw out his final pokemon Dragonite. The two dragons   
  
faced off and were locked in a head to head struggle for power. Then it happened Ash's Charizard   
  
got larger its final form complete. It roared into the night sky then threw the other dragon and  
  
appeared in front of it and slammed it with it's tail into the ground. Ash's Charizard exhaled a   
  
blood red color flame that knocked out the Dragonite. Ash smiled as his Evil side took control of him   
  
for good. 


End file.
